Time Travel
by TsuNyan14
Summary: SUMMARY: Tsuna and Kyoko hate each other but will time travel get them both to love each other? FIND OUT! Hope you like it. :3
1. In the Future

**Time Travel**

**A/N:** Yo guys!~ My first fanfic. Please forgive me for the bad grammar! *bows*  
Hope you like it!~

**Mille:** Hi guuys!~ *waves* I am the author of this freaking fanfic. Anyways, DAME TSUNA! DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASEE!~  
**Tsuna:** Hai hai. Sh-  
**Kyoko: **Let me do it too!~  
**Tsuna:** Okay!~  
**Tsuna and Kyoko:** This girl doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and NEVER WILL!~  
**Mille: **OTL That was too harsh TT^TT I WILL SOMEDAY! JUST YOU WAIIIT!  
**Tsuna: **=u=" Anyway, let's start Chapter 1!~

* * *

**Chapter 1 – In the Future**

One day at Namimori Middle School…

"Ah! I-Itai!" an orange-haired girl shrieked  
"OUCH! HEY YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HOT THIS RAMEN IS?!" a brunette shouted

At the hallway, the students are all looking at the two students fighting and shouting at each other.

"S-Sorry!" the orange-haired girl apologized  
"Sorry? SORRY?! Tch. Clumsy girls like you should be removed from the hallway!" the brunette shouted  
"W-Wha?! ME?! A CLUMSY GIRL?! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" the orange-haired girl shouted as the students started to murmur about them.  
"WHAT?! Kyoko, I AM NOT A PERVERT AND SPECIALLY NOT A FREAK!" the brunette fought back  
"Tch. You two, better stop fighting or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he glare at the two student  
"Ugh! I hate you Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Kyoko said as she stomped out of the hallway  
"I HATE YOU TOO!" Tsuna said as he goes back to the classroom

After the fight…

"Okay class. Now, I'll group you into twos for your project. But before that, I just want to warn you, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoko Sasagawa. If you fight again, I'll summon your parents. Got it?" Mr. Nezu said  
"Y-Yes sir. We're sorry." They both said  
"Okay. I'll be explaining your project now. Your project will be about making a 100-page report. The theme is anything you want. Now, I'll group you into two. Your partner will be your seatmate. The submission will be next month. YOU CAN ONLY DO THAT AT WEEKENDS. Okay, class DISMISSED!" Mr. Nezu said as the bell rang  
"Juudaime! Who'll be your partner? Mine is that baseball-nut." Gokudera said  
"Hmm? Well let's see who is my se-" Tsuna stopped after seeing his seatmate  
"WTF?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME MY SEATMATE?!" Tsuna was shocked  
"Since the start of school." Kyoko said calmly  
"Ugh. Well, she's my partner." Tsuna said pissed  
"Oh, I see juudaime. Well, see ya later juudaime!" Gokudera waved his arm  
"Bye! Now… I hate to say this but… come on my house tomorrow, 8 AM." Tsuna said  
"Uh, okay. What should I bring?" Kyoko said calmly  
"Bring a notebook and a pencil. See you tomorrow. And don't be late!" Tsuna warned her  
"Oh sure. I'm not a tardy person like you." Kyoko said  
"UGH SHUT UP!" Tsuna was pissed

Kyoko giggled as she saw Tsuna blushed faintly. After they talked, they both leave the classroom.

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

Ughhh! Today was such an unlucky day! And maybe tomorrow too! UGHHH! Why did I said to her to come into my house?! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sheesh.

**Kyoko's P.O.V**

Ugh. What's wrong with him? Sheesh! I guess I need to sleep now or I'll be late.

**Tomorrow…**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Tsu-kun, you have a visitor!" Nana said as she wokes Tsuna  
"Huh? Who is it?" Tsuna asked rubbing his eyes  
"Someone named.. Kyoko.." Nana said  
"Oh sh*t! We still need to do our project!" Tsuna said as he fastly get up on his bed  
"Ohayou Kyoko.." Tsuna greeted  
"Tch. Why are you late?" Kyoko said  
"I-I'm not!" Tsuna blushed faintly  
"Whatever. Let's get started now." Kyoko said  
"Okay sure whatever. Let's do it in my room though." Tsuna said

**At Tsuna's room…**

"So, what should we write?" Kyoko asked  
"Um. I don't know." Tsuna said  
"…"

Silence filled the room until…

"GYUHAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN FINALLY APP- Uh oh." Lambo said as he accidentally throwed the 10 year bazooka to Kyoko and Tsuna  
"Oh sh*t LAMBO! LAMB—" Tsuna said as he and Kyoko vanished  
"Uh oh. W-Well… MAMA! I'm hungry!" Lambo said as he escapes his mistake  
"Hai hai Lambo-kun!" Nana said as she gave Lambo some snacks

**Meanwhile…**

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

U-Ugh.. I woke up in this room. And I'm hugging something… what's this? WAIT WHA?! I'M HUGGING KYOKO?! No no no no! Wait, where are we anyway? Ugh… I let go of Kyoko and starts to wonder around the room. "U-Uhhh.." Kyoko groaned.

"Oh you're awake. Do you know where are we?" I said.  
"Why would you ask me? Tch, you perverted freak." Kyoko said.  
"W-Wha?! SHUT UP!" I blushed faintly  
"Hahaha." I heard her giggle for the first time.. KAWAI- Wait, no! SHE'S NOT!  
"Who are you and what are you doing at our room?" a deep voice  
"U-Um.. I-" I was cut off when they opened the lights  
"Oh. It's just our past se—WAIT! W-What are you doing at the future our past selves?" an orange-haired woman asked

That woman and that man… If I'm not mistaken… that's Kyoko and me of the future! W-Where are we anyways? A-Are we at the f-future?! NUU!

"Hahaha. Look Tsu-kun! Our past selves!~" Future Kyoko said  
"…." Me and Kyoko were silent… not believing on what happened

"Oh look it's our past selves! You're still cute as ever Kyoko-chan!" Future Tsuna said as he patted Kyoko's head  
"Hey… um… our future selves, why are you so sweet to each other? Aren't we hate each other?" I asked  
"Us? Why would we hate each other? Well, that was the past but now that we're engaged we love each other!~" Future Kyoko said

Did I just heard that they were engaged? USSO?! NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY KYOKO!

"Engaged? Like that would ever happen to us. Tch." Kyoko said coldly  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" Future Tsuna said as he shows the engagement ring at Future Kyoko's hand  
"B-But it's impossible! We hate each other!" I said  
"Well, we hate each other too when we in middle school." Future Kyoko smiled  
_"She's kawaii… WAIT NO! SHE'S STILL KYOKO!"_ I thought  
"So… why aren't we going back? It's been already 5 minutes.." Kyoko asked  
"Could it be that…" I said  
"Oh right… Maybe Lambo's 10-year bazooka is broken…" Future Tsuna said  
"HIEEE! NO!" I said shocked  
"Oh well… Just enjoy your stay here okay? We need to do something so.. bye!~" Future Tsuna said

No… we can't be stuck here… no no! AND WE'RE ENGAGED?! NO!

"We're engaged? Like that would ever happen!" Kyoko said  
"Tch. I don't want to marry a clumsy girl like you!" I hissed  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" a man with a gun said  
"W-Who are you?!" Kyoko and me asked.

_**Who is that guy? Will he kill Tsuna and Kyoko? I hope not... FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!~ See ya!~**_

* * *

**Mille: **Yay it's done!~ Q3Q I bet all the KyokoxTsuna Shippers will kill me after reading this. OTL  
**Tsuna: **I HATE KYOKO-CHAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**Mille:** Can't you wait? ==" Anyways, jaa!~


	2. Reborn? Is that you?

**Me: HEYOOOOOO~~  
Tsuna: It's about for you to release the Chapter 2... *yawn*  
Me: =3=Demo ne, I was busy at school!  
Tsuna: Hai, hai.. Let's start... THIS GIRL DOESN'T OWNS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND NEVER WILL!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Reborn? Is that you?

Normal P.O.V

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" a man with a gun said  
"W-Who are you?!" Kyoko and Tsuna asked.  
"I'm… Reborn of the Future. Who are you?!" Future Reborn said  
"R-Reborn! It's me, Tsuna! Tsuna from the past that is." Tsuna said  
"Tsuna? From the past? What brought you here?" Reborn said as he keep his gun  
"R-Reborn! Well, as you can see, Kyoko and I were doing our project but Lambo suddenly fired his 10-year bazooka to us… and yeah… We can't go back to the past whatever we do." Tsuna explained  
"Tch. If you didn't only made me come to your house, then I shouldn't be in this mess!" Kyoko said  
"Now you're blaming me?! Blame yourself for being my seatmate!" Tsuna shouted  
"Now, now, don't fight you two. Ah! Come with me." Future Reborn told them  
"Sure…"Kyoko followed Reborn  
"Uhh!" Tsuna followed Reborn as well

After following Reborn…

"Here we are." Future Reborn smiled  
"Wait, isn't that… Haru?" Tsuna asked  
"Yep!" Future Reborn said  
"Isn't that Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan and Haru?" Kyoko asked too  
"Yep!~" Future Reborn sipped a cup of espresso  
"Hey you! Why do you know all of them?! Are you stalking my house?!" Tsuna asked  
"Me? A stalker? Pfft! I know them because we always hang out at the Cake Shop!" Kyoko said  
"Oh… I see. I don't believe you!" Tsuna said  
"Yes it's true Tsuna-san. We always hang out in the cake shop!~" Future Haru hummed  
"UGHHH! I hate this world!" Tsuna shouted  
"Who doesn't?" Future Reborn frowned  
"Eh?" Kyoko was confused  
"The place we're standing at… Well, it's our hideout. After Millefiore killed many people who was related to the Vongola, we, then decided to hide in the hideout built by Tsuna." Future Reborn explained  
"Ahh… Wait… built by me?!" Tsuna said as his eyes sparkle  
"No not you, Tsuna of this era." Future Reborn said  
"But that is still me!" Tsuna pouted  
"Well, I guess." Future Reborn said

* * *

**Me: Minna~ *bows* Gomen! TT ^ TT I was really busy at school! B-But, I'll write Chapter 3 now!~ owo  
Tsuna: Hai haii~~ See you on the next chapter!~~**


	3. What!

**Me: YOOOO!~ u I'm baaack!~  
****Tsuna: Yo minna.  
Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NOW, IT'S MY TURN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! THIS GIRL DOESN'T OWNS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!  
Me: Enjooooy!~  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 – What?!

"Saa, Haru. We'll be leaving now. I need to discuss something with these two." Future Reborn said  
"Hai!" Haru replied

At a room…

"Reborn, what do you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked  
"_Well, I think it's about time to tell him…_" Future Reborn thought  
"Oh yeah. Reborn-kun, aren't you a bit taller now? And your voice seems so deep than before..." Kyoko noticed  
"Well, that was because the curse was lifted few years ago." Future Reborn said  
"I see… Now, why did you summon us here?" Kyoko asked again  
"Oi! Reborn have something to tell us! Just be quiet for a moment!" Tsuna was pissed  
"Pfft…" Kyoko pouted  
"Now, now. Well… What I really wanted to tell is… that… we really brought you to the future because… we need help from you. Gokudera and the others are here already." Future Reborn said  
"I see… But where are they?" Tsuna asked  
"Jyuudaime! I'm very happy to see you!" A voice said  
"That voice… Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed  
"Hagi?! Kyoko-chan!" A female said  
"Haru-chan? Haru-chan!" Kyoko said as they hugged each other  
"Hahahaha! Oh Tsuna!" the rain guardian grinned  
"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said  
"TSUNAAAAAA! I WANT CHOCOBANANA!" the idiot cow shouted  
"Ahoshi! Shut up!" Gokudera chased Lambo  
"Even Lambo? Reborn, why are everyone here?" Tsuna asked  
"It's because… The Vongola HQ was destroyed. When CEDEF arrived, they were also took out… Except for Lal." Future Reborn frowned  
"…." The silence filled the room  
"So… what's our connect with that?" Kyoko said as she breaks the silence  
"CEDEF… was wiped out?" Tsuna said as his bangs completely covered his eyes  
"S-Something like that…" Future Reborn said  
"Even… Dad?" Tsuna said  
"Hn…" Future Reborn clenched his teeth  
"Unfortunately… yes…" A woman with a deep voice said

Future Reborn's P.O.V

_So she came… Lal Mirch… The only said survivor at the CEDEF… A merely failed Arcobaleno… Hn… I've got a bad feeling about me saying this to Tsuna. He loves his family more than anything… He might go on a rampage and destroy the hideout… He might even rebel about this! Damn… I said it too early. _

"Lal Mirch. The only said survivor of CEDEF. Do you mind explain to them what happened?" I said  
_"What am I saying?! Stupid me!"_ I thought

"Okay… Here's what happened…" Lal Mirch started

After few minutes…

"WHAT?! HE DIED BECAUSE HE PROTECTED YOU?!" Tsuna was shocked. Really shocked. I can feel the pain he's suffering by just looking at his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.. Sawada." Lal apologized

Apologizing isn't enough Lal.. This is bad… This is really bad… What should I do? Damn!

"SORRY?! DO YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH?!" Tsuna, who was tearing up shouted  
"… Calm down, Tsuna." I said  
"CALM DOWN?! REBORN! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD I KEEP CALM?!" he answered me  
"I'm really sorry! I didn't protected my boss! Even we swear that we would protect him even if it cost my life… I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" Lal then, started up to tear up  
"Tch. I'll be going to my room. And don't you dare follow me." Tsuna said, walking out side. He banged the door. And the door broke. Damn it! He might go on a rampage…

After a few minutes, everyone was shocked. Really shocked. Their jaws even dropped. I told them to left and forget about what happened… I comforted Lal. She was crying hard. She kept saying that it's all her fault.

"It's all my fault…" Lal said, seeming to be not herself  
"No it's not… Cheer up now, Lal." I comforted  
"It's my fault Reborn! It's ALL MY FAULT!" Lal convinced me  
"It's not… Cheer up! I'm sure Tsuna will forgive you…" I comforted her again  
"Reborn, I'll do the comforting. Go to Sawada, kora!" Colonello, Lal's fiancée, finally appeared  
"Colonello…" Lal raised up her head  
"Got it. Take care of her, Nello." I said

I walked at the hallways, finding Tsuna. Then, I reached the bar. It seems to be little noisy. Maybe I should go in...

_What will happen? Who's inside the bar? FIND OUT!~_

* * *

**Tsuna: It was short. ._.  
Me: Well... as you can see, I am stucked with projects! Forgive me everyone!  
Tsuna: Haaa...  
Me: Byeeee!~ :DD**


End file.
